


Hit me with your best shot

by keepfacepalm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, mistaken for a hooker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Petopher Secret Santa 2014</p><p>Prompt: AU. Peter is just having a drink in a hotel bar (while on out of town business for the pack) and is propositioned by the scruffy but handsome stranger who smells absolutely delicious, a mixture of gun oil, Wolfsbane, wild nights in the woods, misery, and lust - a hunter. Chris thinks Peter is a hooker and offers to pay him money and Peter gives him what he wants, even takes his money. HAHA because you know Peter would. Later, while Talia is welcoming the new hunter family into her territory, Peter and Chris realize who each other are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit me with your best shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/gifts).



> Beta'd by Cyberratting. She is amazing. Big thanks to her. 
> 
> Peter is 24 here, Chris is around 30.

The Day was coming closer. The day when Alpha Hale would welcome Argent hunters on her territory, cementing an arrangement, stepping into a new era, blah-blah-blah horseshit blah. Peter was sick of it already. All his sister was able to talk about in the last few months was her shiny new treaty with the Argents. Yeah, he recognized the benefits of having one of the most famous hunter families on their side, but there should be limits. He was tired of her lectures. 

Peter, don’t you dare to provoke Christopher Argent. 

Peter, you should behave around Christopher Argent. 

Peter, at least try to pretend to be a decent person around Christopher Argent. 

He was twenty-four.

Her lack of trust in him was insulting. 

Anyway. 

Given the opportunity he bolted out of Beacon Hills like a bat out of hell. Even if it was only for a few days to visit one of the neighboring packs. To his disappointment he was not able to stay longer than three days without raising suspicion. 

On his way back he decided to spend a night in a hotel bar. The Argents were coming in four weeks, so he still had time for himself before the main preparations started. Alcohol with a few drops of a special blend of wolfsbane helped him to make temporary peace with reality. He was relaxed; away from an annoying sister and in the mood for… let’s call it mischief. So he started to scan the bar for some entertainment. 

Cheap sluts… been there, done that. Expensive sluts… same. Few twinks looking like it was their first visit to a place like this… no, too much effort. Businessmen… what the hell was a businessman doing in a road bar? Peter had already decided to go and ask when he caught a smell. A very familiar smell that with careful handling would promise a really good night. 

Wolfsbane. 

And not the kind you add in your drink.

The kind you run away from. 

Peter stopped and looked around for the source. Tall, handsome, around 30 years old, in a black leather jacket, and probably had a few hidden weapons.

Run away? Nah.

Caution was for the weak.

“Hello, stranger,” he smiled, leaning on the bar near the hunter.

Up close he smelled even better – gun oil, wet forest, danger lurking in the woods. Peter himself was a creature of comfort – he loved expensive things and luxury. This hunter smelled more like a wild animal than Peter himself, and it appealed to something primal inside the wolf. 

“Hello to you, too.” The man looked up from his drink and shamelessly checked Peter out. 

Good start.

“So, handsome.” Peter winked. “Would you mind my company?”

“Well… that depends on how much it will cost me for the night.”

Awww, right to the point. Wait, what? Peter was no hooker! His clothes might be a bit tight, but that was just to show off his perfect physique. 

On the other hand, for an ass like that he can play along.

Why the hell not?

“I’m kind of off the clock right now… And you look like someone who knows how to make me scream. So I’ll take what you are willing to pay and few good orgasms.”

The hunter chuckled. 

“Name is Chris. And you look like someone who can take everything I can dish out.” Peter was not sure that he himself could grin that wolfishly. “Still not backing out?”

“Name is Peter. If you can manage to impress me, you will get a blowjob for free.”

“Oh, I’ll do my best.” A chill ran down the wolf’s spine from that tone. There was a dark promise in the hunter’s voice. 

Chris smelled of lust now, with hints of guilt and self-hatred. But lust was much more prominent. So was he going to do something he was not supposed to do?

Awww. That made two of them.

“So. 200, multiple orgasms, and I get to do with you anything I want.”

Peter devilishly grinned.

“Sold.”

Chris drank what was left of his whiskey and gestured to come closer.

“How about we start here?”

“Here?”

“Yes. It’s sufficiently dark and I would like to get a feel of what I am about to get now. Come here.”

Peter licked his lips and did what he was told. He had a weakness for older, more experienced men, and for playing with fire. Two for the price of one… and he even would get paid. 

Chris put his hands on Peter’s hips and turned him in a way that made him lean against the hunter’s chest facing the bar. People were drinking and chatting, paying no attention to the two men in the dark corner.

Chris’ hands started to explore his torso, shamelessly going beneath his shirt, pinching his nipples, and stroking his hipbones. The hunter was hard already which he was not shy to demonstrate by rutting his hard cock against Peter’s ass. 

The werewolf moaned when teeth grazed his neck. He subconsciously tried to protect his throat, but a hand shot up and stilled his struggle. 

“No, no, no. Be a good boy and let me mark you.”

The hunter was strong, very strong. Not as strong as a werewolf, but he obviously knew how to make his hold extremely hard to break.

“If you can’t take a little marking you better call it off now. Because there is much more to come.”

Peter shook his head and relaxed. He was horny and curious. And a tiny bit afraid, but that only spiced things up because there were only few things less dangerous than fucking a hunter. Especially when said hunter had no idea who he was about to fuck. What would happen if Chris figured it out… 

Peter had some fucked up kinks.

He wanted it badly. 

“Go on. All yours.”

The hunted bit down hard.

Peter arched is his grasp, swallowing down a scream. Thank God that wolfsbane the he had added to his drink will also slow down his healing. 

One of Chris’ hands cupped his cock through his jeans.

“Hmmmm… You like it, don’t you?” These chuckles were doing strange things to him.

“Yeah,” Peter managed to answer.

“I wonder what made you so hot and bothered. The audience? The manhandling? The marking?”

“A bit of everything,” Peter cheekily admitted. 

“Oh, darling. We will get along great.”

That voice is a weapon in and out of itself. And these rough hands, one in Peter’s pants and one playing with his nipple under the shirt. And the lips grazing his skin in contrast. And that smell. That enticing smell of something sinful and forbidden, dark lust with hints of guilt and misery. The smell of selfish indulgence. 

Peter wanted more, and he met Chris’ movements halfway, grinding back on the hunter’s cock. 

“Look forward,” Chris whispered suddenly.

Peter did, and saw the very interested gaze of one of the patrons glued to the place where the hunter’s hand disappeared into his pants.

“Too bad I never share,” murmured Chris. “Even whores.”

“I… ah… find that quality quite endearing.”

“Let’s go. Time to take this show a bit further.”

Following the hunter upstairs, Peter made sure to wink at the man staring at them.

Chris closed the door behind him and shrugged off his jacket. 

“So. This is how it is gonna be.”

He opened his belt and critically eyed Peter.

“Undress. Putting on a show is not necessary.”

Peter swallowed and did as he was told.

“Hands behind your back. Yeah, good, just like that. I’m gonna tie you now. If you say stop – I’ll stop. But until then you do as I say and all I want to hear from you is moans, screams and variations of “Yes, Chris” and “More, Chris”. I also won’t mind you to beg. Got it?”

“Yes, Chris.”

“Good boy. Now kneel and open your pretty mouth. Can you deepthroat?”

“Yes.”

The floor was hard under his knees and the leather belt fit snugly over his wrists. Peter flexed his hands. Were there wolfsbane threads? Probably, yes. Holy shit, that was dangerous. And hot as hell. 

He looked up at the hunter, who was intently looking back at him, idly playing with the button on his jeans. Chris was a looming figure, dangerous and strong, so obviously having an advantage now. 

Peter suggestively licked his lips and opened his mouth. The hunter smiled, popped the button and freed his cock. It would be… a challenge to take him all in, Peter thought absentmindedly. 

“Like what you see? You’ll get a taste soon enough.”

Chris took himself in hand and painted Peter’s lips with traces of precome. The werewolf obediently held still, breathing in the heavy smell of lust and anticipation. He closed his eyes trying to savor it… and got a slap of a cock on his cheek for that.

“Eyes on me.”

Chris threaded fingers in Peter’s hair, and clenched his fist, effectively holding him in place. Gazes locked, the hunter moved forward into the welcoming warmth of Peter’s mouth. 

The werewolf tried his best to relax his throat, but wasn’t able to do it on the first try.

“Don’t worry, you’ll take it all. I’ll make you.” Chris’ other hand almost gently caressed his cheek in contrast with his words.

He repeated his attempt.

“You take it beautifully. I can’t wait to ruin you.”

He thrust forward forcefully once, twice and stilled again. Peter struggled to breathe and felt a tear falling from his eye.

“Just like that.”

He thrust again.

“Yeah. Choke on it.”

Peter did his best. Peter did his fucking best, but there was a cock moving down his throat, cheap carpet under his knees and a wolfsbane belt around his wrists. He felt so helpless. He wanted more.

“What do you think, should I fuck your face until you won’t be able to talk tomorrow?”

Oh shit. It was already hard to take him.

Peter nodded.

“You asked for it, boy. And since you’re being good for me, you’ll get what you asked for.”

Oh shit.

The hard cock slammed down his throat. And again. And again. Peter tried to relax, to breathe carefully. He tried to whine and get away, but the hunter was merciless and his grip on Peter’s hair didn’t relent. He choked, tears streaming down his cheeks, but he took it. 

When Chris suddenly stopped, he whined. He tried to, anyway, because his abused vocal cords were not willing to cooperate. The hunter’s breath was uneven, muscles flexing in an attempt to get himself under control. He looked wild and smug. 

“Up. I have one more hole to get familiar with.”

Peter slowly started to get up, but Chris was impatient. He dragged Peter up and threw him on the bed. 

Peter found himself on his back with his hands uncomfortably crushed down under him. 

“Hmm… do you want me to tie your hands above your head instead?” the hunter asked contemplatively.

Peter tried to say yes, but his throat was too sore, so he eagerly nodded.

“And how would you show me your gratitude for my mercy?”

The werewolf searched his fuzzy mind for ideas. He found none. He spread his legs.

Chris laughed.

“Awww, but I will get your sweet ass anyway.”

Peter fidgeted, attempting to communicate his discomfort. 

“Ok. I’ll do it. But you will not come until I say so or there will be punishment. I will take that belt on your ass if you will disobey. Deal?”

Peter anxiously nodded, having a bad feeling about the gleam in the hunter’s eyes.

But he was a werewolf and even with the wolfsbane drink his pain threshold was much higher than one of a human, so it probably wouldn’t be that bad.

Chris carefully unwrapped his wrists and bound them back to the bed instead. Peter spread his legs more, hinting at his erection. 

Due to the werewolf abilities it was really problematic to find someone who could fuck him hard by his standards. Even with wolfsbane coursing through his veins the amount of pain needed that would be difficult for a human to withstand would just spice up the sex for him. So Chris was really a treasure. 

Peter can just relax and take it, and he was willing to bet that he would be more than satisfied by the end of the night.

The hunter checked his bound hands one more time, showing touching concern. Then he got up from the bed to strip, and fetch suppliers. He was fit and built, with a few interesting scars on his biceps and torso.

“You are looking good like this,” Chris idly commented. “Tied up and waiting to be taken.”

His hand stroked Peter’s thigh, pumped his throbbing erection a few times, caressed his balls and moved lower. 

“Now. What should I do? Fuck you with cursory preparation or take my time to play with your ass? Hmmm… It’s a really gorgeous ass. I think I’ll choose the second option.”

Peter dreaded what was about to come. And he was right.

Chris took his fucking time. 

Patiently and methodically fingered him, changing rhythm, force and depth of penetration. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, Peter was thinking that with so much preparation he could take a whole damn fist.

It was excruciatingly good; he was willing to admit it. But the hunter denied him an orgasm at least six times before deciding to finally give him his cock.

“Legs on my shoulders. Yes, good boy. Fuck, you feel so good. Still tight. Don’t worry, I’ll give you time to adjust. I know I’m big, stop whining. You can take it. Oh, shit. Yes. Now do me a favor and give me a squeeze.”

Peter didn’t know what was driving him mad more – the cock in his ass or the hoarse voice in his ear. Probably both, he thought hazily. 

“I am going to use you hard.”

And then Chris started to move. 

Peter was pretty sure that no one ever screwed him that hard or that good. Granted, usually it was him who did the screwing, but anyway. The hunter had some serious skills in bed. 

Choked half-moans left Peter’s abused throat, his hands were bound to the bed, and he was pinned under a strong, hard body. Best decision least this year.

“Peter, remember that you don’t get to come until I said so.”

Peter coughed while attempting to laugh. He was twenty-four and hard for more than an hour. There was no way for him to last longer, even if it would land him in trouble. Fuck it, he loved trouble.

He came almost immediately when Chris touched his cock.

“Bad boy,” the hunter was breathing heavily. His voice was dark. “Don’t even think that I will stop now.”

And he didn’t. He continued to fuck into Peter’s unresisting body till he came himself a few minutes later.

Peter was floating somewhere around cloud nine. His hands were freed and someone was massaging his wrists.

Someone? Chris. 

Who was still talking.

“Peter. Still with me?”

“Mhm.”

“Good.”

Peter smiled, trying to convey his thoughts on what just happened. 

He was woken from his sleep by fingers, which were caressing his bruises.

“Ready for round two?”

Peter lazily stretched.

“Bring it on, big guy.” His vocal cords were still unhappy with him, so his answer was mostly unintelligent, but Chris understood him.

“Feisty. I remember I promised you punishment for disobeying me.”

Peter smirked and wiggled his ass. 

“Exactly. Now, turn on your stomach and get a hold of the bed frame. I won’t tie you down this time, but if you move your hands without my permission, you will get five additional hits.”

Wow. The hunter had some serious control kink. Probably a pretty natural thing when you spend your life on edge, when every hunt could be your last one. A person might want to take absolute control after the unpredictability of such lifestyle.

The werewolf grinned into the pillow. Oh, dear. If only he knew.

“Peter. I’m gonna hurt you now.”

“Do your worst,” he managed to answer hoarsely.

The belt landed on his ass and if he still had had his voice, he would probably have screamed on the top of his lungs. 

Holy shit, that hurt! 

The hunter didn’t hesitate before the next blow, but Peter honestly didn’t want him to. He was having such a good time. It had been so long since he had had a lover who could appeal to his darker side. He didn’t always crave to give up control and just be, but it was an awesome stress relieve – just the thing he needed right now. He let his mind go blank and braced himself against the heavy blows. 

Chris definitely knew what he was doing. He was relentless and precise. Ten slaps, twenty, thirty. Peter’s ass hurt, and delicious warmth was spreading through his whole body, but after some time it started to become too much. Holy hell, he was a werewolf, but this hunter managed to test even his limits. In what state did he leave his human lovers? Or was he just as happy to meet Peter who with some effort could take it, as Peter was happy to meet him? 

The wolfsbane was still doing its work weakening him and making him vulnerable. 

Peter started to shake from the power of the blows and his exhaustion.  

“Good thing you can’t scream, hmm? We wouldn’t want anyone to come and disturb us, right? Right, Peter?” the hunter asked more forcefully.

Peter hurriedly nodded, not looking for more punishment. His ass and tights were on fire, his breath uneven. Drops of sweat were lazily sliding down his body. He was hard and high on endorphins.

“You took it beautifully,” praised Chris while stroking abused skin. “I’m going to fuck you now. And as a reward you can come whenever you want.”

Peter moaned. Yes, that was a reward he wanted right now.

Chris coated his fingers with lube and started to stretch him. If he weren’t a werewolf, he would still be loose, but he wasn’t upset – fucking hunter knew how to use his fingers. And didn’t mind to pay some additional attention to Peter’s ass.

When Chris finally decided that he did enough preparation, Peter was a writhing mess. The hunter fucked him hard and fast, changing positions a few times, but always holding him down. 

It was an unexpected turn on. Peter tried to last longer, but his orgasm hit him pretty quickly. Chris followed soon after.

They laid close, arms and torsos touching, breath mixing. It was nice, and Peter fell asleep quickly, succumbing to exhaustion.

When Peter opened his eyes the next morning, he was alone. The faint smell of wolfsbane, sex and Chris was still present in the room. He, of course, could find the hunter, but didn’t entertain the idea for more than a minute.

It would be a shame to give up such a skilled lover, but the danger was too much even for Peter. Hunters and werewolves did not get along, no matter how good the sex was.

The exception, apparently, was only Christopher Argent. 

Peter heavily sighed and got up. The bathroom mirror showed him dozens of bruises adorning his skin. It would be such a shame to heal them… But he, obviously, couldn’t go back to Talia looking like this. 

He drank the neutralizer for the wolfsbane, took a long shower, grabbed the 200 bucks left on the nightstand, and was on his way home in an hour, leaving the bar and last night behind.

The next weeks were a blur of lectures, preparations and more lectures. Talia was very serious about this alliance, and made sure that everything was perfect. Peter didn’t manage to grab a night of decent sleep since his return. 

The Day X finally came and with it a big surprise.

He was standing to the left from his sister, welcoming the Argent family into the Hales’ territory just like the good little brother of the Alpha that he was. When he took a good look at the approaching figures he was so shocked, he barely managed to keep a pleasant smile.

Christopher Argent… the hunter Talia was willing to welcome on her territory, the hunter she was trusting with her pack, the hunter she was allowing to be around her precious cubs.

Chris from the road hotel, dark and dangerous, generous with pain and pleasure.

Oh no. Oh yes. Oh fuck! 

A proud and beautiful woman stood by his right, and Peter had an epiphany. 

Married. Chris – Christopher Argent – was married. That’s why there were had been hints of delicious guilt in his smell that night. He indeed had been doing something he had not been supposed to do.

But he had done it.

He had fucked Peter anyway, without hesitation. There was something his hunter wife was not able to give him. How interesting.

Their eyes met and the werewolf’s lips curved into a devilish smile.

Chris – Argent managed to meet his gaze with a straight face and without change in his smell.

Peter was seriously impressed. 

Rumor had it that Christopher Argent took nobody’s shit and no prisoners. That no wolf had ever managed to trick him. That he did not have any weaknesses. That he was a noble and honorable perfect knight in shining armor, always following code, but merciless to those who broke it. The pride of all hunters, the example of fighting skills and strategic mind. 

The last person Peter wanted that badly was Chris from the hotel when he had denied him orgasm after orgasm. The fact that Chris was legendary Christopher Argent was the last nail in the coffin of Peter’s sense of self-preservation. 

The werewolf innocently smiled, greedily following every movement of their guest. 

Noble Chris Argent had weaknesses and dark desires, and Peter just happened to know them. And being able to fulfill them. 

Peter didn’t give a flying fuck about the hunter’s wife and daughter. And as he perfectly well knew, Christopher could be persuaded to do the same.

After all, the hunter managed to impress him that night, and Peter owed him a blowjob.

Their eyes met once more. 

I know what you want. 

You know that I know what you want.

I want what you want.

You know that I want what you want.

It was just a matter of time now.


End file.
